1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidifier for humidifying the interior of a refrigeration showcase for preserving and displaying fresh foods, such as vegetables and fruits, for a prolonged period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO No. 60-29579, for example, discloses a humidifier for this type of refrigeration showcases which is adapted to supply atomized water to the interior of the showcase at a constant rate. However, when the humidifier was actually used for refrigeration showcases, we found that the following problems still remained to be solved.
(1) The conventional humidifier causes excessive humidification when used for showcases of small size or insufficient humidification when used for showcases of large size. PA1 (2) The commodities to be displayed in showcases include those to be given a large amount of moisture, those requiring only a small amount of moisture and those to be given no moisture whereas the conventional humidifier has difficulty in providing varying amounts of moisture as required. PA1 (3) When one showcase is to display commodities requiring a large amount of humidification, those necessitating only a small amount of humidification and those needing no humidification at the same time, it is difficult to use the conventional humidifier for the showcase.
As far as the present inventors are aware, none of the prior-art devices solve these problems.